Might have fallen
by youngmiki
Summary: Mikan is a model unable to have children. Natsume is a single father of two kids. Will they be able to create a happy family or will Mikans drug addiction and Natsumes cold attitude toward his children get in the way?
1. beginning

Hi guys long time no see.

Im rewriting the story so enjoy!

* * *

It was another useless day like any other when i decided to go get some pizza. I thought it would help get rid of my depression. My best friend Hotaru Imai,26, a blackmailing, and cold hearted person left to france with her soon to be husband to meet his parents.

Leaving me all alone. Every day i wake up and expect a call from her telling me to hurry up or she won't pick me up for work but i don't, not at all.

She had promised to call at least once a week before she left but i guess she had forgotten making me even sadder. But i know Hotaru is most likely busy since her fiancés mother is a very outgoing person and likes to party and go on trips. She might had taken Hotaru with her. I also know Hotaru is hating the experience instead of enjoying it since she hates doing things like partying or having fun in general. She says only childish and stupid people do those kind of things, obviously hinting at me. She has so much luck.

"Lucky!" I groaned. I wish i was in Hotaru's shoes i would be so happy. I'd love to have a husband and mother in law like hers.

Her fiancé Ruka Nogi,29, is a veterinarian who looks and acts like prince charming. He has blond hair and blue shining eyes while hotaru has black hair and beautiful purple eyes. They are pretty much opposites hotaru is mean and cold and ruka is really warm and friendly but i still think they make a beautiful couple.

Enough about them, my name is Mikan Sakura,25, a part time model. I love sweet and cute things like babies and dogs, I love food and sweets. Im also a romantic.

This is me and my rollercoaster story.

* * *

I was walking down the street with my pizza box(which took forever to get, the line was huge!).when my phone rang. i looked at the caller ID it was Sumire one of my best friends, we grew up together with hotaru in a small village (everyone knew everyone) we did and still do everything together, shopping, double dates, and sleepovers.

Sumire is 26 and a part time model like me but she is stationed in Kyoto while i'm here in Tokyo. She is a bit mean like hotaru but she is also kind of sweet when she wants to be. She hates being separated from us so she calls about twice a day just to talk together us about random things. I find this cute.

I picked the phone call up..not that i had any other choice Sumire would freak if i didn't pick her call up. Shes just that caring. I think.

"yellow" I said

"what's your problem?"sumire screamed which blew my eardrum off.

"what did i do" i was so confused

"you know what i mean does it look like i pick up the phone and start yelling random colors?"

"i sorry..sheesh"

"anyways has hotaru called you yet she hasn't answered none of my calls and text i swear when i see her she's getting it from me."

"hahaa... your funny sumire you act like you can actually fight with her i mean she might be our best friend but you know she can still be as cold as an ice cube" i stated

"yeah i guess you're right." she said. Then i heard her mumble something to someone on the other line.

"Mikan honey i have to go. Looks like they're ready for the photo shoot. Love you..ooh and stay away from greasy food!"

"bye then love you too and ill think about it" I said and closed the phone before she can say anything else.

I kept walking to my two room and sumire keep bugging me to move into a bigger hose since i have the money to buy one now but I have been living there for 2 years and I actually enjoy 's small but comfy, and it has enough room for me. I love it.

i kept walking minding my business until i bumped into the most handsome guy i ever seen he had crimson eyes and blue/black hair..He was very good looking it was like love at first sight..

"sorry" i said to the good looking fellow

"Hn" was all he said and was so sexy i would love to grab him and eat him up.

"watch where you are looking next time "he smirked again "polka-dots" i was confused i didn't know what he meant i wasn't wearing any polka-dots all i was wearing was black sweat pants which made my boot look big if i do say so myself. I was also wearing a 'look at me!" sweater on top of my red striped shirt and my hair was in a messy bun.

Then i understood what he meant when he called me that silly name. My sweater and shirt rosed up when i bumped into him revealing my polkadotted panties.

"stupid pervert" i said when i finally noticed.

He just smirked" I like your panties. Way better than lace"

I blushed but tried hiding it by looking down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing ever.

Then i noticed he had a card on his hand and he passed it to me..he was leaving but no untill he said the weirdest thing ever….

"i would love to see you again Beautiful, this is my phone number call me whenever you want for whatever you want" he stated and then he left with the biggest smirk i have ever seen.

i looked at the card he gave me it had a phone number

and a name it said 'Natsume hyuuga' in red bold letters

"i guess that must be his name" i mumbled to myself as i put it in my wallet.

I smiled and walked away not knowing that he was going to be the reason for my heartache and pain.

* * *

Mikan-yukihara: Thank you so much for reviewing my story and stay tuned.

Sorry guys I will update in a week. Please wait.


	2. Friends

**Chapter 2**

 **Read and enjoy.**

Strangely after bumping into the handsome stranger my day got better. Five minutes after the accident I passed by my friends Anna's family bakery where they were giving free cupcakes samples. Since her family adored me they gave me three free samples and six to take home.

I couldn't contain my excitement as I put down my pizza box and stuffed my face with a chocolate cupcake.

"Mikan, darling calm down, The poor cupcakes are not going anywhere." Anna's mom, stated as she stared at me chugging down the cupcake like water.

I grinned at her as she let out a low chuckle. She was only 48 years old but looked like she could be in her late 20's. She has short dark brown hair and eyes, she is also very tall and curvy. To me she is the best mother you can ever have, she is sweet, understanding and caring everything my mother never was.

While in my trail of thoughts I didn't not notice Anna coming from the back room. But what had really caught my attention was that she had a tray of freshly baked cupcakes with her. Just looking at the incoming cupcakes made my heart flutter in excitement.

" ohh, Mikan your here. You should had told me you were coming I would've made sure we had enough cupcakes for you." Anna yelled happily

"Its okay, im on a diet anyways" I said still looking at the tray in her hands and licking my lips in the process.

"From the look of the pizza box with you and the box of cupcakes I wouldn't really say your in a diet" she said matter ofacttly.

"No, i'm still on my diet"

"I say your not"

"You better know what your getting yourself into Anna 'Darling'." I stated finally breaking eye contact with the tray just as she put it down in front of me. We stared each other down for a good two minutes before Anna decided to retaliate.

"Usually I wouldn't follow your childish arguments but today I feel spontaneous. So you're wrong".

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Girls!. Cut it out you two are no longer five year olds you are grown women so act like it" Mrs. umenomiya pointed out as she retreated into the backroom.

Both Anna and I looked at each other and laughed. Her mother hated us bickering and always makes sure we acted our age.

"That didn't last long" Anna commented.

"Is she having a bad day?"

"I don't believe she is. She is just a bit cranky because Mochu broke the vase she bought from Paris when we went there last year. Remember, me, you, mom, and Nonoko went crazy shopping but the only thing we bought was the dang vase because everything was too expensive."

"Ahh I remember and mochu invited koko and they went missing for two days." I giggled and Anna soon followed after.

"Memories" we both chirped.

Mochu was Annas and Nonoko's oldest brother although he doesn't act like it, and Koko is his best friend. Mochu is only older by two years, he just turned 27 two months ago. Apart from the goofy personality Mochu is just like Mrs.umenomiya. He is tall,kind and extremely good looking. His brown hair went all the way to the bottom of his earlobe and his brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

When we were in high school I had an extreme crush on him but after really getting to know him he just got extremely annoying and irritating. Instead of dreaming about kissing and being with him I dreamed about kicking and punching him.

During that time people use to also confuse Anna,Nonoko,Mochu and Mrs.umenomiya for siblings because of they all look alike. But everything changed when we graduated high school and went our separate ways.

Anna who used to be a short girl with long brown hair decided to dye her hair pink because she no longer wanted to be confused as her mother's sister.

"Ugh, it's so annoying.I hate it. Everyone is always asking how my sisters are doing. Sisters? What sisters?ughh. Your so lucky Mi-chan. You were able to go to college outside this forsaken town while me and Nonoko got stuck here." Anna would complain every time I called her to ask how everything was going.

Although we had been living in the same town since we were five the new residents and even the old ones would ask her silly questions. That's why ten days after my call she went and dyed her hair. But she was not the only one. Nonoko, Annas actual twin sister went with her and dyed her hair black just because she didn't want to be the only one getting confused as her mother's sister.

Despite the fact that Anna and Nonoko are twins they don't like doing the exact same things all the time. Nonoko enjoys chemistry and even did her major on it. She now is working in a chemistry lab that looks and researches new types of chemical reactions.

Anna in the other hand went to baking school and is planning to take over their families baking shop. Yet in the meantime she decided to work as a model and earn some money.

Mr.umenomiya and were so proud of them that they paid off half of both Annas and Nonokos school debt. They however are very disappointed n Machu because after getting his PHD refuses to work.

After me and Anna finally calmed down from our fit of laughter Nonoko and Mochu walked into the shop.

"Ohh Mi-chan you're here!" Mocu yelled across the caused me to look away in embarrassment. All eyes in the shop were on me.

"Mochu your too loud idiot" Nonoko yell and soon after a slap was heard.

"Aww, that hurt."

"It was meant to."

"Meanie"

"Shut it"

Anna and me once again erupted in laughter as the arguing siblings approached us.

"Nee, Mi-chan you should had called. I would had brought my chemistry set and showd you this awesome bubble explosion I could do" Nonoko chirped.

"Nonoko,Mi=chan doesn't have time to waste on your useless chemistry experiments. She would rather prefer something more fun and wild" Mochu commented. This made Nonoko fume with anger.

"Mochu you don't have to be so mean. And Nono I would love to see your explosion. Especially the exploting part" I giggled.

It seemed my giggle was contagious since Nonoko,Anna and Mochu followed my lead.

We looked like a bunch of witches doing witchcraft. Everyone around us chuckled.

"Ahh so this is where all the noise is coming from?" Mr.umenomiya who just walked out the back room questioned.

Mr.umenomiya is a 50 year old man who has black hair and light brown eyes. He was also really strict. Every time me and the girls would want to go somewhere when we were younger he would always ask how we were getting there, who we were going with, and at what time we were coming back. But I still consider him a cool dad since he doesn't really asks us anymore. We are old enough.

" Mikan your here! I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you doing? Hows your mom?"

"Nice to see you again too ." I greeted. "Im great. I'm actually finally walking on the runway in next week's fashion show. Ohh and my moms fine, she most likely still at work." I said all this with a big smile in my face making sure he couldn't see thru the lie I spat.

My mom or Yuka sakura is the same age as Mrs.umenomiya but not really a great mother like her. When I lost my father at the young age of 5 my mom became unstable. She became an alcohol and drug addict, this caused me to fend for myself. I would do anything a mother would do. I did laundry, washed dishes, and made meals. All this was going on in my life but I made sure none outside knew what was going on. I kept my personal life separate from my social life.

By the time I was 16 me and my mom had moved in and out of many of her boyfriends houses. Of course they were either addicts like her or sellers. The fact that I lived with addicts affected me in more than one way. I myself got influenced and became one of them.

 **Finally updated.**

 **Don't forget to Review and please go to my profile and answer my poll.**

 **The poll is extremely important**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
